


George's Speech

by AlexBSChris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Intimidation, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBSChris/pseuds/AlexBSChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old story I wrote in 2011 about how I imagined George's wedding speech at Harry and Ginny's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George's Speech

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think George said at Harry and Ginny’s wedding. I was inspired to write this when I read a lot of one-shots about their wedding. Anyway here is my/George’s speech. Enjoy!

I would like to toast to the happy couple, George said and nodded to Ginny and Harry who both smiled and looked afraid of what he was going to say in this speech. Because if they knew him right then neither of them would make it through this speech without blushing.

It’s hard you know when you have a baby sister. On one hand you want her to stay single forever and kill if any guy even comes near her. On the other hand you don’t want her to end up alone. So you just have to let the one perfect person for your sister through the wall you built around her and if he breaks her heart, then you can kill him. 

‘Laughter’

I’m happy we let Harry through though, because I have never seen my sister as happy as when she is with you. So be happy and treat her like the princess she is. But if you hurt her Potter, then remember, we will be coming for you.

With that cheerful note George sat down as everyone clapped.


End file.
